Und was ist danach?
by Decayren
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Aang ist nach nun mehr als acht Jahren auf der Suche, auf der Suche nach nach seinem´ Frieden oder letztendlich demjenigen, den er für seinen Frieden braucht.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, also als erstes sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass das hier eine Shounen-Ai Fanfiction ist, als Jungenliebe beinhalten. Wer das nicht mag, der soll es halt lassen. Ich habe euch gewarnt.

Gut, dann ist vielleicht noch zu sagen, dass diese Geschichte in einem Anfall von Schreibwahnsinn mitten in der Nacht entstanden ist. Ich bitte daher von vorne herein um Entschuldigung für alles Mögliche.

Wenn ich einen Logikfehler gemacht habe, dann sagt mir einfach bescheid, ja?

Und wer einen Rechtschreib- oder Zeichensetzungsfehler entdeckt, darf ihn behalten.

Disclaimer: Nein, Avatar gehört nicht mir, genauso wenig, wie die Charaktere darin oder Orte. Und das letzte, was ich mit dieser Story tun würde, ist Geld verdienen. Die Charaktere, die nicht in der Serie auftauchen, habe ich mir ausgedacht.

* * *

Kapitel 1:

Friede. Endlich Friede, nach so langer Zeit, die er sinnlose und uninteressante Fragen beantwortet, verschoben oder gar nicht erst weiter beachtet hatte.

Unauffällig betrat Aang das Dorf und sah sich um. Keiner beachtete ihn, nur Käfer krabbelte vor seinen Füßen entlang, stoppte kurz vor seinen Füßen und lief dann weiter.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit und er ging weiter, nachdem er seine Kapuze etwas tiefer in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Es musst ihn hier niemand erkennen, besser er zeigte nicht, wer er war, sonst würden ihn alle sicher wieder so ergeben behandeln und das war gerade das Letzte, was Aang wirklich wollte.

Seit er den Feuerlord Ozai vor acht Jahren besiegt und der Welt den lang ersehnten Frieden gebracht hatte, zeigten ihm alle mehr Respekt als nötig. Nur Katara, Sokka und Toph und natürlich Appa sowie Momo behandelten ihn normal und gaben ihm das Gefühl ein Freund zu sein, nicht irgendetwas Komisches, das vor Weisheit strotzen sollte, aber dem keiner wirklich zu nahe kommen wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Aang betrat ein Gasthaus in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Dorf, es war bereits spät und er war müde von seiner Reise. Besser er ging morgen weiter.

Die Frau an der Rezeption begrüßte ihn freundlich lächelnd, war anscheinend leicht gelangweilt, weil sie ihn unbedingt in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen schien. Vermutlich stand sie schon den ganzen Tag hinter der Theke und da das Dorf hier nicht gerade von Tourismus zu leben schien, war er wohl seit längerem der Einzige, der hier übernachten wollte.

Freundlich übergab die Frau, nachdem sie sich als Marana vorgestellt hatte, einen Schlüssel für ein Zimmer und lud ihn sogar ein mit ihr und ein paar ihrer Freunde zu Abend zu essen. Sie sagte, wie Aang es sich bereits gedacht hatte, dass nur selten Fremde in das Dorf kamen und es sie freuen würde, wenn er ein paar Geschichten von dort, wo auch immer er herkam, beim Abendessen erzählen könnte.

Dankend nahm der Luftbändiger an, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und ging dann hoch, in den ersten Stock, wo er die Zimmertür aufschloss, eintrat, die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ und sie aufs Bett legte. Seine Tasche hatte er einfach daneben auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Ob Katara und die anderen wohl sauer waren, dass er sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht hatte?

Sicher waren sie sauer! Aber er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, es ist einfach zuviel geworden. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass der Druck von ihm abfallen würde, wenn die Feuernation erst einmal besiegt war. Zunächst hatte er auch Recht behalten, doch schon bald wurde dieser Druck durch einen anderen ersetzt.

Nachdem er in Omashu das Ende des Krieges offiziell ausgerufen hatte, war er zurück auf den Kontinent der Feuernation gegangen, hatte dort die Sache in die Hand genommen und den Mitgliedern der Feuernation geholfen ihr Land, ihre Häuser wieder aufzubauen, denn nachdem Aang und die Truppen der Wasserstämme und des Erdkönigreiches zusammen in das Gebiet der Feuernation eingedrungen waren, hatte der Feuerlord seine Armee diese angreifen lassen und überhaupt nicht mehr darauf geachtet, ob dabei auch seine Leute starben und die Städte vernichtet wurden. Das ganze Land war am Ende völlig verwüstet gewesen und während die Feuerbändiger, die sich am Krieg beteiligt hatten, alle verhaftet und im Erdkönigreich ins Gefängnis gebracht worden waren, um dort in verschiedenen Gerichtsverfahren die angemessene Strafe für jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ermitteln zu können, waren nur Frauen, Kinder und Alte zurückgeblieben, die sich selbst nicht so effektiv helfen konnten. Es gab viele, die die Entscheidung Aangs der Feuernation zu helfen missbilligt hatten, aber letztendlich musste er als Avatar das Gleichgewicht wahren und für ein Gleichgewicht brauchte man auch die Feuernation.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Aangs Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie sehr sich Sokka aufgeregt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, das Aang auf dem Kontinent der Feuernation für längere Zeit leben wollte. Doch am Ende waren sie alle bei ihm geblieben. Katara, Sokka und Toph waren mit ihm gekommen, zumindest nachdem sie alle kurz wieder bei ihren Familien vorbeigeschaut hatten.

Nach fünf Jahren hatte Aang die Feuernation wieder sich selbst überlassen. Jeong Jeong herrschte dort und niemand anderes wäre besser dafür geeignet als er. Bei ihm war das Land in den besten Händen.

Danach war Aang zurück zum südlichen Lufttempel gegangen, der nun nicht mehr ganz so ausgestorben war. Er war nicht der letzte Luftbendiger gewesen, es hatte noch andere gegeben, nur haben diese nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie welche waren, weil sie nicht bei den Luftnomaden geboren worden waren und auch sonst in ihrer Nähe niemand existiert hatte, der die Anzeichen hätte sehen oder fühlen können. Die meisten von ihnen hatten einen Luftbändiger als Vorfahren, der dann im Erdkönigreich bei seiner Familie geblieben war, aber sie hatten die Gabe zum Luftbändigen über das Jahrhundert hinweg vererbt bekommen und nun waren sie im Lufttempel, in dem Aang drei Jahre lang mit ihnen trainiert hatte. Nebenbei hatte Katara ihm weiterhin das Wasserbändigen und Toph das Erdbändigen beigebracht, damit er nicht nur die Grundlagen, sondern auch den Rest konnte. Nur beim Feuerbändigen waren es weiterhin die Grundlagen, die er konnte, nichts mehr. Es wäre kein Problem gewesen, nachdem der Krieg nun beendet gewesen war, einen Lehrer zu finden, aber Aang hatte abgelehnt, als Katara ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Er wollte keinen anderen Lehrer, er wollte denjenigen, der ihm auch die ganzen Grundlagen beigebracht hatte, doch der war anscheinend tot und selbst wenn nicht, es würde ihm nichts bringen. Wäre er noch am Leben, würde er wegen der Kriegsverbrechen ins Gefängnis müssen, wer wusste schon, vielleicht würde man ihn sogar hinrichten.

Seufzend drehte sich Aang auf die Seite und kehrte der Tür somit den Rücken zu. Er schloss seine Augen. War Zuko wirklich tot?

Verträumt öffnete er seine Hand, eine kleine Flamme schoss daraus hervor. Er betrachtete sie. Feuer. Jeong Jeong hatte ihm zwar beigebracht Feuer zu erzeugen, aber die Grundlagen hatte ihm später Zuko beigebracht. War er wirklich tot? Zumindest war er nicht im Gefängnis, da hatte Aang schon gesucht, auf dem Kontinent der Feuernation hatte ihn auch niemand gesehen, die Lufttempel, da hatte Zuko keine Chance gehabt reinzukommen und in den gebieten der Wasserstämme, wäre er aufgefallen, wie ein bunter Eisberg. Die einzige Möglichkeit war also das Erdkönigreich. Bislang hatte Aang jedoch weder etwas von ihm gehört und noch viel weniger gesehen, obwohl er mit der Brandwunde direkt im Gesicht reichlich auffallen müsste. Offiziell galt der Sohn des Feuerlords Ozai als tot.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ den Avatar aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Er sprang auf, zog sich die Kapuze, die ihm runtergerutscht war, wieder hoch, sodass sie seinen Kopf verdeckte und das Laufbändigertatoo nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ja?", antwortete er und Marana, die Frau von der Rezeption, kam herein. Sie lächelte freundlich, bat ihn ihr zu folgen, da das Essen fertig wäre.

Aang dankte ihr und sie gingen zusammen die Treppe wieder hinunter, hinter die Theke und dann durch die Tür, die sie in einen Gang führte. Keine drei Sekunden später stand Aang in einem relativ großen Raum. Am Tisch saßen bereits fünf andere Leute. Eine Frau, zwei Männer und zwei Kinder, die allerdings damit beschäftigt zu sein schienen sich gegenseitig die Haare ausreißen zu wollen. Aang musste lächeln als er das sah, denn die Eltern schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. Er sah zwar, dass die Frau am Tisch ein Auge auf die beiden hatte, damit sie sich gegenseitig nicht die Augen ausstachen oder Ähnliches, aber keiner der Anwesenden tat etwas dagegen, obwohl er anwesend war.

Wenn er als Avatar unterwegs war, war das immer ganz anders, da versuchte jeder ihm zu zeigen, dass ihr Kinder wohlerzogen waren und seine Gegenwart zu schätzen wussten oder was auch immer, die Eltern damit beabsichtigten ihm zu zeigen, wenn sie ihre Kinder dazu nötigten sich zu benehmen, als wären sie Porzellanpuppen.

Marana stellte ihm alle vor und er setzte sich dazu. Es war angenehm in der Nähe anderer Menschen zu sein, wenn sie ihn behandelten, wie ihresgleichen.

Zusammen hatten sie viel Spaß, unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, bis das Gespräch auf einen Punkt kam, an den Aang lieber nicht hatte denken wollen.

„Seit zwei Monaten ist er nun schon verschwunden. Es gibt einige, die denken, dass er wieder erst in hundert Jahren zurückkommt.", witzelte einer der beiden Männer. Marana lachte, die zweite Frau hatte keine Zeit dazu, denn nun hatten die beiden Kinder sich mit Stäbchen bewaffnet und wollten sich anscheinend gegenseitig aufspießen.

„Na ja, einmal ist das ja wirklich passiert. Vielleicht ist er aber auch in eine Falle der übrig gebliebenen Anhänger Ozais geraten und hat das nicht überlebt.", fügte der zweite Mann hinzu. Diesmal hob Marana die Augebraue und sah ihn an.

„Vielleicht hat er einfach keine Lust mehr der Avatar zu sein, denkt sich, dass wir alleine klarkommen sollen."

„Vielleicht ist er wieder in der Feuernation, die scheint er ja reichlich zu mögen.", warf der zweite Mann ein. Marana stimmte mit ein.

„Ja, sicherlich bereitet er mit der Feuernation den nächsten Krieg vor. Was meinst du?", fragte sie plötzlich an Aang gewandt. Der zuckt leicht zusammen und starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ich denke, er wir bald wiederkommen.", antwortete er und griff nach seiner Tasse um zu trinken. Was die Leute sich nicht alles ausdachten, wenn er mal für eine Weile weg war. Die Vorstellung, dass es Leute gab, die auch nur auf die Idee kamen, dass er mit der Feuernation einen erneuten Krieg anzetteln wollen könnte, ob nun im Spaß gemeint oder nicht, war gruselig.

Das zeigte Aang nicht nur, dass die Menschen aus der Feuernation noch immer verachtet wurden, sondern dass sie es ihm wirklich übel nahmen, dass er der Feuernation direkt nach dem Krieg geholfen hatte.

Die andere Frau, die die beiden Kinder nun getrennt hatte, indem sie einer von ihnen auf die andere Seite von sich gesetzt hatte, mischte sich nun auch ein.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass Avatar Aang wiederkommt? Er war hundert Jahre lang weg und hat uns im Krieg uns selbst überlassen, anstatt ihn von vorneherein zu unterbinden, wie es eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre."

Aang starrte sie an. Irgendwo hatte sie ja Recht, immerhin war es seine eigene Dummheit gewesen aus dem Lufttempel abzuhauen.

„Letztendlich hat er ihn beendet, oder?", warf er ein, wohl wissend, dass das keine wirklich Entschuldigung war, dafür, dass er hundert Jahre lang weg gewesen war.

Die Frau machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Nachdem wie viele gestorben sind? Nahezu jeder hat mehr als nur einen geliebten Menschen verloren und anstatt danach dafür zu sorgen, dass die Wasserstämme und das Erdkönigreich in Ordnung sind, geht er zur Feuernation und bietet ihnen die Grundlagen dafür, gleich wieder einen Krieg zu beginnen!"

Die beiden Kinder sahen zu ihrer Mutter hoch, nicht wirklich wissend, was sie tun oder wie sie reagieren sollten. „Nach diesem hundertjährigen Krieg, ist der Schaden noch lange nicht behoben und schon verschwindet er wieder!"

Aang sah sie ohne auch nur zu blinzeln an. Ja, er konnte es verstehen, dass sie sauer war, weil er hundert Jahre weg gewesen war, weil er nun schon wieder als verschwunden galt, aber alle hatten von ihm ein Bild, als müsste er nur mit den Fingern schnippen, um alles wieder gut zu machen. Das entsprach nun einmal nicht der Wahrheit. Er schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung hinunter. Schon lange hatte er sich abgewöhnt alles und sofort für jemanden tun zu wollen, ohne auf sich selbst zu achten, andernfalls wäre er nun vermutlich schon längst vor Erschöpfung gestorben. Es gab immer jemanden, der Hilfe brauchte. Er wollte die Menschen nicht sich selbst überlassen, aber es gab nun einmal Dinge, die selbst er nicht konnte.

„Der Avatar soll das Gleichgewicht erhalten, ohne die Feuernation gibt es kein Gleichgewicht.", antwortete er ruhig und beherrscht. Gerade wollte die Frau erneut etwas sagen, als Marana aufstand. „Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt. Ich bringe dich zurück."

Somit erhob sich auch Aang, verabschiedete sich von den anderen, die Männer verabschiedeten sich ebenso, während die Frau schwieg und die Kinder ihm winkten, und folgte Marana. Kaum war die Tür zu, ergriff sie das Wort.

„Du musst entschuldigen. Akaya hat ihre gesamte Familie, bis auf ihre zwei Kinder verloren.", erklärte sie. „Ihre Zwei älteren Söhne sind in der Endschlacht gestorben, ihr Mann und Bruder kamen ebenfalls nicht wieder. Vater und Mutter sind bei einem Angriff der Feuernation auf das Dorf umgekommen."

Aang nickte nur. „Tut mir Leid, dass das Essen so ein Fiasko geworden ist.", entschuldigte er sich. Marana lächelte nur.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, sie fängt sich wieder." Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging wieder zurück, während Aang die Treppe hoch in sein gemietetes Zimmer ging.

Draußen war es bereits völlig dunkel, das Essen hatte lange gedauert, da es zu neunzig Prozent aus reden und nur zu zehn Prozent aus essen bestanden hatte. So legte sich Aang schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen packte Aang seine Sachen wieder zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Er wollte weiter, womöglich war es besser, wenn er zurück zum Lufttempel ging. Dann würden sich wenigstens einige Gemüter beruhigen. Auf seine Reise hatte er bemerkt wie nervös es alle machte, dass er weg war.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter, wo Marana zusammen mit einem Mann hinter der Rezeption stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt.

„Und hat er wirklich ein blaues Gesicht?", fragte Marana aufgeregt. Der Mann ihr gegenüber nickte.

„Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, es gibt ihn wirklich!", bestätigte er, nicht minder aufgeregt.

Aang hob eine Augenbraue. Wer hatte ein blaues Gesicht? Als er an die Rezeption trat, musste Marana die Frage darin lesen können, denn ohne Umschweife fing sie an zu erzählen.

„Im Wald lebt ein Dämon, schon seit einiger Zeit, der öfters mal in der Nacht ins Dorf kommt und stiehlt.", erklärte sie kurz und knapp. Gleich darauf sah sie ihn fragend an. „Gehst du schon?", fragte sie.

Aang nickte beiläufig. „Ein Dämon? Aus der Geisterwelt? Was stiehlt er?" Vielleicht blieb er ja doch noch länger. Besser er fand heraus, warum der Geist hier war.

„Oh, Essbares meistens. Wir haben einen Schrein am Eingang gebaut, vielleicht ist er dir aufgefallen, als du ankamst. Dort legen wir ihm alles Mögliche hin, um ihn zu besänftigen."

Aang nickte. Essbares? Das war ungewöhnlich.

„Und bisher hat er niemanden verletzt?", hackte er nach und sah Marana an. Die schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil. Zu Anfang hatten wir auch ständig Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte, aber dann hat er zwei Mädchen, die sich im Wald verlaufen hatten, den Weg zurück gezeigt. Das war auch das erste und einzige Mal, dass ihn jemand am Tag gesehen hat. Anscheinend ist er nicht darauf aus uns etwas zu tun.", schaltete sich nun der Mann ein und musterte Aang. Der Avatar überlegte. Ein Geist, der Essen mitnahm und den Kindern den Weg zurück ins Dorf zeigte? Klang so gar nicht nach einem normalen Geist. Die meisten hatten etwas zu sagen und zeigten sich den Menschen deshalb, der schien das nicht zu wollen.

„Wie sieht er aus?", war Aangs nächste Frage.

Marana sah den Mann neben sich an, der schien zu überlegen. „Menschliche Gestalt, blaues Gesicht mit weißen Umrandungen. Mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen.", erklärte er.

„Danke für die Info.", sagte Aang, bezahlte die Miete schnell, stellte seine Tasche auf der Theke ab, nachdem Marana sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, darauf aufzupassen und lief raus. Wenn hier ein Geist war, dann musste er ihn finden. Was hatte Marana gesagt? Der Geist kam aus dem Wald? Wahrscheinlich war es die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, sonst hätten sie den Schrein wohl am anderen Eingang aufgebaut.

Er ging eine Weile, dann verließ er den Waldweg und lief mitten in den Wald hinein, wo er sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm setzte, die Füße weiterhin auf dem Boden, die Augen schloss und sich auf die Schwingungen konzentrierte. Er spürte das Dorf, spürt Menschen im Wald, spürte die Tiere und Pflanzen, aber nicht die Präsenz eines Geistes. Hier war nichts. Gäbe es hier einen Geist, der sich dazu auch noch gerade erst letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte, dann müsste er seine Anwesenheit eigentlich spüren.

War es möglich, dass das, was die Dorfbewohner für einen Dämon hielten, in Wirklichkeit nur ein Mensch war, der die Leute glauben machen wollte, er wäre ein Geist?

Aang öffnete seine Augen wieder, drehte sich etwas zur Seite und legte sich mit dem Rücken nach unten auf den Baumstamm. Sein Blick fiel auf die dichten Baumkronen, durch die hindurch vereinzelt noch der Himmel auszumachen war.

Mit der Mensch-Theorie klärte sich auch, warum hauptsächlich Essen verschwand. Doch wer würde im Wald leben? Jemand, der nicht unter anderen Menschen leben konnte. Weil er gesucht wurde? Jemand von der Feuernation, der ins Gefängnis gehörte? Vor einer Woche hatte Aang auch eine Gruppe von Feuerbändigern auffliegen lassen, die krumme Dinger in einem Dorf gedreht hatten. Es gab überall Leute der Feuernation, die im Krieg gedient hatten und sich nun versteckten. Verständlich. Zumindest irgendwo.

Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf. Besser er fand diesen Dämon´. Erneut schloss Aang die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Vibrationen im Boden. Die Menschen, die sich auf den Waldwegen befanden und die Tiere schloss er aus. Ansonsten gab es nur noch ein Signal. Ein Signal, dass gar nicht allzu weit entfernt war. Aang spürte die Schritte des Menschen überdeutlich. Es schien, als würde der Mensch eine Trainingseinheit im Bändigen absolvieren, im Feuerbändigen. Aang behielt die Schwingungen im Hinterkopf und ging darauf zu. Als er nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war, wurde er vorsichtiger und leiser. Er achtete darauf, dass er nicht auf einen Ast trat oder dass er Steine ins Rollen brachte. Umso schneller er den Feuerbändiger stellte, umso schneller konnte er weiterziehen.

Vorsichtig schob Aang ein paar Äste beiseite, um durchzukommen und im nächsten Moment waren die Vibrationen im Boden, die der Feuerbändiger verursachte weg. Einfach weg. Hatte er ihn gespürt? Oder war er einfach fertig mit dem Training gewesen? Aber dann hätte Aang doch die sich entfernenden Schritte spüren müssen, oder?

Der Avatar verharrte einige Minuten, wartete, ob die Schritte nicht womöglich wiederkamen, doch sie blieben weg. Es war nichts mehr dran zu drehen, er war entdeckt worden. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Feuerbändiger sich auf einen Baum geflüchtet.

Moment! Würde jemand, der wusste, dass er entdeckt worden war, nicht einfach wegrennen? Wieso war er auf einen Baum geklettert? Man rechnete doch eigentlich nicht damit, dass man unbedingt von einem Erdbändiger, der die Vibrationen im Boden spürte, oder dem Avatar selbst, entdeckt worden war, oder?

Aang hörte auf zu schleichen und ging mit normalen Schritten zu der Stelle, an der er die Schritte gespürt hatte. Den Spuren nach zu urteilen, war es tatsächlich ein Feuerbändiger. Zumindest waren einige Blätter, Äste und Baumstämme angesengt. Auf dem Boden konnte man noch die frischen Spuren sehen.

Aang konzentrierte sich noch einmal. Er konnte spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde. Mit einem Satz sprang er nach oben, auf einen Ast, dann auf den nächsten und weiter, bis er in den Baumkronen verschwand. Damit hatte er zwar nun verraten, dass er ein Luftbändiger war, aber das war eh egal, wenn er den anderen sowieso fangen wollte.

Irgendwo musste der Feuerbändiger sein, ganz in der Nähe. Nur wie sollte er ihn finden? Warten bis er dachte, Aang wäre weg und daher selbst vom Baum kam? Da müsste der Feuerbändiger aber reichlich blöd sein und das war aus seinem bisherigen Verhalten eigentlich nicht rauszulesen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Aang die Umgebung. Nichts. Gar nichts.

Vorsichtig fing Aang an durch die Bäume zu steigen, irgendwann musste er zwangsläufig auf den anderen treffen. Es ging schneller, als Aang angenommen hatte, denn als er anfing sich durch die Bäume zu bewegen, stiegen ein paar erschrockene Vögel auf, sodass der Feuerbändiger wissen musste, wo Aang sich aufhielt. Das hatte er für sich wohl nicht mit eingerechnet, denn gleich darauf sah Aang Vögel aus einem Baum gar nicht so weit entfernt von sich aufsteigen.

Grinsend ließ Aang sich fallen, schickte eine starke Windbö direkt in diesen Baum, machte einen Salto in der Luft und landete auf seinen Füßen, mit dem Gesicht zu dem Baum, in dem die Windböe verschwunden war.

Kaum eine Sekunde später stürzte ein Mensch aus der Baumkrone, hielt sich aber noch rechtzeitig an einem Ast fest und wollte sich wieder hinaufziehen, als Aang auch schon mit einem weiteren Angriff genau diesen Ast abtrennte. Die Gestalt fiel weiter zu Boden, drehte sich in der Luft und landete, wie Aang zuvor, mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf den Füßen.

Der Avatar musste zugeben, dass er eine derartige Reaktion nicht jedem zugetraut hätte. Anscheinend hatte er es hier nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Fußsoldaten zu tun. Und das war noch nicht alles, denn in der gleichen Bewegung, in der er landete, rollte er auch nach vorne ab und war nahe daran im Unterholz zu verschwinden. Aus reiner Überraschung heraus konnte Aang für einen kurzen Moment nicht handeln, fasste sich dann aber wieder, grinste.

„Hey, weglaufen gilt nicht!", rief er hinterher, ging in Position, glitt mit dem Fuß über den Boden zur Seite und stampfte dann auf, wobei er mit dem Arm eine kraftvolle Bewegung nach oben machte. Keine zwei Sekunden später schoss direkt vor dem Feuerbändiger eine Steinwand aus dem Boden. Dieser hob die Arme blitzschnell auf Brusthöhe und federte seinen Zusammenstoß, den er bei der knappen Distanz zwischen sich und der Steinwand nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, ab. Aang grinste, das waren wirklich schnelle Reaktionen. Er machte einen weiten, stampfenden Schritt nach vorne, hob diesmal beide Arme mit derselben kraftvollen Bewegung und zu beiden Seiten des anderen schoss erneut eine Steinwand hervor. Ohne abzuwarten zog Aang seinen hinteren Fuß nach und setzte ihn fest vor dem vorderen ab, begleitet von der Bewegung seines Arms.

Der Feuerbändiger war eingeschlossen. Da die Wände alle Schräg standen gab es auch nach oben hin kein Entkommen. Zufrieden ging Aang zu dem Steinkäfig.

„Was tut ein Feuerbändiger hier? Bist du auf der Flu… Uaaah!", schrie er auf, als er sich gegen den Stein gelehnt hatte. Die Käfigwände waren heiß! Brütendheiß! Was… versuchte er die Wände zu schmelzen?

Seine Frage wurde nahezu augenblicklich beantwortet, als eine Faust, eine brennende Faust durch die Steinwand schoss.

Überrascht sprang Aang zurück, während sich die Faust zurückzog und nahezu im selben Augenblick eine zweite Faust durch den Stein brach. Die Wand bröckelte und den dritten Schlag überlebte sie nicht.

Staub wirbelte auf und um dem Feuerbändiger nicht die Chance zu geben sich die schlechte Sicht, in welcher Form auch immer, zu Nutze zu machen, zog Aang seinen Fuß auf gleiche Höhe mit dem anderen, streckte seine Arme, die Hände im rechten Winkel dazu, und stieß sie kraftvoll nach unten, bis auf die Höhe seiner Oberschenkel. Sofort hatte sich der Staub gelegt und Aang erstarrte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam heraus.

Vor ihm stand der Dämon´ der Dorfbewohner. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit einer blau-weißen Maske. Es war der Blaue Geist, den die Feuernation gesucht hatte, weil er den Avatar einst aus den Händen Zhaos befreit hatte. Er stand einfach da, zwischen den restlichen drei Steinwänden und rührte sich nicht, genauso wenig, wie Aang.

* * *

Okay, ich denke jeder wird schon bei der ersten Erwähnung gewusst haben, wer dieser komische Dämon ist. Na ja, gut… ich bin nicht gewohnt darin Fanfics zu schreiben… 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Von einem Moment auf den anderen sprang der Blaue Geist hoch, vollführte eine Drehung über Kopf nach hinten, streckte seine Arme über den Kopf, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem oberen Rand der hintern Steinplatte ab, sodass er für einen Moment im Handstand auf der Steinplatte stand und ließ sich dann weiter fallen, hinter die Steinplatte.

Erst als der Blaue Geist komplett hinter dem Stein verschwunden war, reagierte Aang wieder. Er machte einen stampfenden Schritt nach vorne, ließ die drei Steinwände dabei im Boden versinken und gleichzeitig eine weitere Wand vor dem anderen Mann aus dem Boden schießen. Diesmal reagierte dieser sofort, sprang auf die Steinwand, stieß sich weiter ab und landete auf einem Ast.

Aang rannte los.

„Zuko! Warte!", rief er und musste im nächsten Moment einem Feuerball ausweichen, der ihm trotzdem noch alle Haare versengt hätte, hätte er welche gehabt.

Schnell sprang Aang dem anderen hinterher, doch der war gar nicht so leicht zu fangen. Wieso lief er überhaupt weg?

Langsam reichte es ihm. Entschlossen sprang er vom Baum und stampfte beim landen auf, während seine angewinkelten Arme kraftvoll zur Seite und dann nach unten streckte. Die Folge davon war ein Erdebeben, ein starkes Erdbeben, das die Bäume geradezu durchschüttelte. Aang hörte einen überraschten Schrei, sprang mit einem Satz zu dem betreffenden Baum, während das Erdbeben ausklang und schickte eine Windattacke nach oben in die Baumkrone.

Ein weiterer Schrei und zwei Sekunden später lag der Blaue Geist auf dem Boden, diesmal nicht ganz so glücklich gelandet, wie bei seinem ersten Sturz vom Baum.

Der Feuerbändiger sprang wieder auf die Füße, doch da hatte Aang schon gehandelt und mit einer weitern kraftvollen Bewegung nach oben und einem Aufstampfen, einen Fels hinter ihm in die Höhe schießen lassen. Eine weitere Bewegung seiner Arme nach vorne und der Blaue Geist wurde nach hinten geweht, prallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen. Noch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, stand Aang vor ihm, griff nach dessen Handgelenken und drückt sie nach hinten gegen Felsen, ließ seine Erdbändiger-Fähigkeiten wirken und die Handgelenke im Felsen verschwinden. Dann zog er seine Hände wieder aus dem Stein heraus, ließ die des anderen Mannes aber darin stecken.

„Du wolltest ja nicht warten.", rechtfertigte sich Aang, trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste. Mit einer relativ verzweifelt aber dennoch wütend wirkenden Bewegung versuchte der Feuerbändiger seine Arme aus dem Stein zu ziehen, doch vergeblich, sie waren von der Mitte seines Handrückens bis zur Mitte seines Unterarms mit dem Felsen hinter ihm verschmolzen. Da war nichts dran zu ändern.

„Was rennst du auch weg?", beschwerte sich Aang, trat vor und zog mit einer sicheren Bewegung die Maske runter. Ein wirklich wütender Zuko kam darunter zum Vorschein und verlieh seiner Wut gleich Ausdruck indem er nach dem Avatar, der ihn noch immer fröhlich angrinste, trat. Da Aang damit so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, traf er auch und Aang ging zu Boden.

„Uff, nicht schlecht, Zuko.", sagte er als er wieder aufstand. Diesmal blieb er einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen und betrachtete ihn erst einmal. Er sah älter, reifer aus. Na ja, immerhin war er nun 24 Jahre alt, Aang hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass der Feuerbändiger noch immer so aussah, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die Verbrennung war, wie sollte es auch anders sein, immer noch da, doch nun hatte Zuko wieder lange Haare. Als er beim Abnehmen der Maske auch die Kapuze nach hinten gestreift hatte, waren lange, schwarze Haare zum Vorschein gekommen. Jetzt fielen die schwarzen Strähnen dem Mann ins Gesicht und bildeten einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu seinen vor Wut glühenden, goldenen Augen.

„Mach mich los, Avatar!", verlangte Zuko und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr den Angesprochenen. Auch die Stimme hatte sich leicht verändert. Sie war nun eine Spur tiefer, aber dennoch unverkennbar die Zukos.

„Ich heiße Aang.", überging er den Befehl des Feuerbändigers. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte ihn Zuko bisher mit seinem Namen angesprochen, nicht einmal, als er ihm damals das Feuerbändigen beigebracht hatte.

Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch machte Zuko klar, was er von Aangs Aussage hielt.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung überfiel Aang das Bedürfnis den anderen Mann zu umarmen, doch er hielt sich zurück, denn er wusste, alles, was er sich dabei holen würde, waren Verbrennungen.

„Also, was hast du die letzten acht Jahre gemacht?", fragte Aang und ließ mit einer Geste einen Stein aus dem Boden hinter sich schießen, sodass er sich darauf setzen konnte. „Ich meine, außer unschuldigen Dorfbewohnen vorzugaukeln, du wärst ein Dämon."

Zunächst schien Zuko etwas erwidern zu wollen, dem spöttischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach etwas Sarkastisches, doch dann ließ er es und kehrte zu seiner Standart-Antwort zurück, wenn man ihn etwas auch nur im Entfernten Persönliches fragte.

„Das, Avatar…", Er betonte das Wort, als wolle er Aang unter die Nase reiben, wie wenig er an einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung zwischen ihnen hielt und deshalb auch nicht seinen Namen, sondern seinen Titel nutze. „… geht dich gar nichts an."

Traurig lächelte Aang. Er hatte diese Antwort erwartet. Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden, er zog ein Knie an und platzierte sein Kinn auf seinem Knie.

„Als wir uns damals trennten, hast du versprochen zurückzukommen.", ergriff Aang nun wieder das Wort. Er sah hoch, Zuko direkt in die Augen, als dieser nichts sagte. „Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet.", fügte er hinzu.

Daraufhin war nur ein abfälliges Geräusch zu hören. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot."

Langsam nickte der Avatar. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", stimmte er zu und lächelte noch einmal, diesmal etwas gequält. „Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest nur deinen Onkel holen gehen und dann wiederkommen… und bei uns bleiben."

Wieder war ein abfälliges Geräusch zu hören.

„Was? Bei dir und den drei anderen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", spottete Zuko. Kurz hatte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach den Namen der anderen drei gesucht, sie aber nicht gefunden. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie die zwei vom Wasserstamm und die Erdbändigerin hießen. Es war ihm aber auch relativ egal.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Aang war es, der sie letztendlich brach.

„Warum? Ich dachte du hättest dich endgültig gegen deinen Vater gewandt!"

„Ich habe mich gegen ihn gewandt! Aber wenn ich nicht auf seiner Seite bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich automatisch auf deiner bin!", antwortete Zuko, funkelte ihn an. „Und jetzt, hol mich hier wieder raus!", verlangte er und zerrte noch etwas an seinen Armen, ohne Erfolg natürlich.

Plötzlich grinste Aang wieder. „Gleich, ich muss nur meine Sachen holen gehen." Mit diesen Worten rannte er los, zurück zum Dorf und ließ Zuko, an den Stein gebunden zurück.

„Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier lassen! Avatar, komm zurück!", brüllte der Feuerbändiger. Doch Aang reagierte gar nicht erst darauf und lief so schnell er konnte zurück zum Dorf. Kurz davor wurde er wieder langsamer, sodass er in menschlichem Tempo rannte.

Schnell atmend rannte er beinahe die Tür des Gasthauses ein.

„Da bin ich wieder, ich will meine Sachen abholen!", rief er und ging zur Theke. „Danke, dass du aufgepasst hast."

Marana starrte ihn an, als würde er eine Rüstung der Feuernation tragen. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und streckte den Zeigefinger aus, deutete auf ihn.

„Du… du bist ein Luftbändiger? Der Avatar!" Aus ihrer Stimme war Schrecken und Überraschung herauszuhören. Verblüfft griff sich Aang an den Kopf. Uuups, er hatte vergessen die Kapuze wieder überzustreifen. War ja nun auch egal. Marana erinnerte sich daran, was gestern Abend alles beim Essen gesagt worden war und lief rot an. Gerade wollte sie sich für alles entschuldigen, doch da hatte Aang schon selbst das Wort ergriffen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse deswegen. Ich muss jetzt los und ach ja, ihr braucht dem Dämon nichts mehr hinzustellen, der ist weg!" Mit einem fröhlichen Winken war der Avatar auch wieder weg. Er rannte wieder Schnellstens zurück zu Zuko, der noch immer an dem Stein klebte, den Aang herbeigebändigt hatte und sofort losschimpfte als er den Luftbändiger sah.

„Ja, ja Zuko, ist gut.", begrüßte er ihn und sah sich dann um. „Ist dein Onkel noch nicht da?"

Zuko starrte ihn an, als wäre er komplett durchgedreht.

Aang starrt ungefähr genauso zurück, dann lachte er. „Du weißt schon, der lustige, nette Opa. Iroh."

Zur Antwort knirschte der Feuerbändiger nur mit den Zähnen.

„Ich will los, also, wann kommt er wieder?", fragte er.

„Du willst gehen? Niemand hindert dich daran! Lass mich hier wieder raus und dann verschwinde!", keifte der Feuerbändiger und zerrte noch einmal vergeblich an seinen Armen.

„Aber ihr kommt mit mir, deshalb muss er doch erst einmal wiederkommen.", erklärte Aang, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Wohin?", fragte der Feuerbändiger missgelaunt. Ging es nun letztendlich doch ins Gefängnis?

„Zum Lufttempel! Ich bin sicher, die anderen werden sich auch freuen dich wiederzusehen.", kam auch schon die fröhliche Antwort.

Zuko starrte ihn an. Mitkommen? Zum Lufttempel? Mit dem Avatar? Hallelujah, sein Träume wurden wahr, dachte er sich sarkastisch.

„Bist du verrückt!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Nie und nimmer komme ich mit dir!"

Diesen Einwand schien der Luftnomade aber einfach nicht gehört zu haben, denn er sah sich einfach weiter um und ließ sich durch die Vibrationen die Positionen der anderen, sich im Wald befindenden Menschen, durch den Kopf gehen. Keiner von ihnen steuerte sie an. Ob Iroh nicht wusste, dass sein Neffe hier war?

Schließlich drehte Aang sich wieder zu Zuko um, der ihn anscheinend gerade versuchte mit seinen Blicken zu töten.

„Kommt er gar nicht her? Müssen wir ihn auf dem Weg irgendwo abholen?", fragte er und grinste seinen Gefangenen an.

„Hörst du mir denn gar nicht zu! Ich komme nicht mit!", brüllte ihm der Angesprochene entgegen.

Und wieder drehte sich Aang einfach um, beachtete das Gebrüllte gar nicht. Aus reinem Impuls heraus, wollte Zuko sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlagen, merkte aber schnell wieder, dass er das, dank des Felsens, der rech stabil war, nicht konnte.

Entnervt trat er nach einem Stein, der auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen lag. Der Stein segelte durch die Luft und traf den Avater, der gar nicht so weit entfernt stand und sich umsah, am Bein. Überrascht drehte dieser sich wieder um und sah Zuko an.

„Lass mich hier raus!", verlangte er erneut. Aang lächelte und trat näher heran.

„Nein. Sonst läufst du mir wieder weg und ich zähle darauf, dass dein Onkel dich umstimmt.", erklärte er kurz.

„Schöner Plan. Der wird aber nicht funktionieren und weißt du auch warum?", entgegnete Zuko.

Verblüfft sah der Luftbändiger ihn an. Das würde nicht funktionieren? Wieso nicht? Hatte Iroh es aufgegeben seinen Neffen etwas mehr auf dem Gebiet der Sozialität beizubringen?

Zuko atmete tief ein und Aang bereitete sich mental auf eine Brüllattacke vor. Doch stattdessen blies ihm Zuko sein Feuer direkt ins Gesicht und brüllte erst dann, als sein Gegenüber aufgeschrieen und nach hinten umgefallen war.

„WEIL ER NICHT HIER IST, DU SPATZENHIRN!"

Schnell richtete sich Aang wieder auf und sah den anderen Mann beleidigt an, nachdem er auch noch einem Tritt ausgewichen war.

„Das hat wehgetan!", beschwerte er sich und tastete sein Gesicht ab. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, Zuko hatte ihn nicht wirklich verletzen wollen, sonst wäre jetzt seine ganze Haut im Gesicht weggebrannt. „Und was soll das heißen, dass er nicht kommt?", hackte er nach.

„Wir haben uns getrennt!", brüllte Zuko wieder. „Und nun, lass mich hier wieder raus!"

Doch Aang schien nichts dergleichen unternehmen zu wollen und grinste nur wieder.

„Okay, was muss ich tun, um dich in den Lufttempel zu bekommen?", fragte er. Er dachte nicht daran ihn wieder aus den Augen zu lassen. Am Ende hatte er ihn endlich wieder gefunden, endlich! Nichts und niemand würde ihn nun davon abhalten, ihn auch bei sich zu behalten, so unfreundlich Zuko auch war, er wollte ihn unbedingt in seiner Nähe haben!

Goldene Augen funkelten ihm durch schwarze Haarsträhnen hindurch an. „Mich betäuben.", antwortete er schließlich mit einer dunklen, abweisenden, Unheil verkündenden Stimme. Es gab nichts, das ihn umstimmen könnte, zumindest nichts, was möglich wäre.

„Okay!", grinste Aang und im nächsten Moment stand der Avatar direkt neben Zuko und drückte mit seinem Mittel- und Zeigefinger eine bestimmte Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter des Feuerbändigers. Kaum eine Sekunde später verlor Zuko das Bewusstsein.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er Stimmen wahr. Sie schienen nicht wirklich präsent zu sein, wurden aber mit jeder Sekunde penetranter.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich einfach so hier herumlaufen lassen!", hörte er eine unterdrückt wütende Stimme sagen. Dann kam erst einmal nichts.

„Ähm… nun ja…", antwortete eine andere Stimme leicht verunsichert.

Daraufhin war ein wütender Laut zu hören. „Du vergisst wohl, um wen es sich dabei handelt! Wenn der ausrastet, dann gibt es Tote!"

An diesem Punkt öffneten sich langsam Zukos Augen. Er lag in einem riesigen Bett, sein Blick fiel nach oben, an die Decke. Leicht verwirrt setzte er sich im Bett auf.

Im Hintergrund erklang nun wieder die zweite Stimme, doch diesmal war sie nicht mehr unsicher, eher klang es, als wäre der Besitzer wütend.

„Tote!", spie er geradezu aus. „Sag mir, wann hast du gesehen, dass er jemanden getötet hat!"

Wieder entstand eine kurze Stille.

In der Zeit schlug Zuko die Decke zu Seite und stand auf. Egal wo er war, er wollte hier wieder weg und zwar auf der Stelle!

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber es ist ausgeschlossen, dass er noch nie…"

Das Wort wurde der anderen Person abgeschnitten und keine zwei Sekunden später schwang die Tür gegenüber dem Bett ganz auf. Bisher war sie nur einen Spalt breit offen gewesen. Zum Vorschein kam Aang, der lächelnd den Feuerbändiger ansah. Hinter dem Avatar stand ein weiterer Mann, nicht viel älter und sah ihn aus blauen Augen missmutig und abweisend an.

Zuko erkannte ihn sofort. Es war der Junge vom Wasserstamm, der den Avatar schon begleitete hatte, als sie zum Ersten Mal aufeinander getroffen waren. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Das war im Moment völlig egal, wen interessierte das schon?

Aang betrat das Zimmer, ging auf Zuko zu, während Sokka sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

„Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?", fing der Avatar an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Der Feuerbändiger hatte sich ohne ein Wort zur Tür gedreht, nachdem er seine Schwerter und seine Dämonenmaske, die auf Nachttisch neben dem Bett gelegen hatten, aufgesammelt hatte, und ging nun schnellen Schrittes auf diese zu. Sofort reagierte Sokka und zog seinen Boomerang hervor, wollte Zuko den Weg versperren, doch dieser machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm und der Mann vom Wasserstamm schloss nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Wand rechts von der Tür. Der Boomerang fiel einfach zu Boden, Sokka stöhne auf und Zuko lief den Gang weiter entlang.

Aang kam nur einen Moment nach Zuko bei Sokka an.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er den Mann besorgt und hob die fallen gelassene Waffe auf.

Sokka sah den Avatar nur wütend an, riss ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand und stand wieder auf. „Siehst du was ich meine? Der Kerl ist gefährlich! Du kannst ihn nicht einfach hier herumlaufen lassen!"

Aang grinste und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wo Zuko gerade um die Ecke bog und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Freund.

„Du lebst noch, oder nicht?"

Sokka ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust und gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass der Feuerbändiger hier einfach herumspazierte und Aang das anscheinend für kein Stück gefährlich hielt. Immerhin handelte es sich um Zuko, den Sohn Ozais! Und ob es Sokka gefiel oder nicht, wahrscheinlich war Zuko nach Aang der Stärkste, zumindest hier oben.

„Geh ihm gefälligst nach!", rief Sokka schließlich. Das musste nicht zwei Mal gesagt werden. Aang grinste nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schon erinnerte nur noch eine kleine Staubwolke an ihn.

Aang war glücklich, so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zuko war wieder da. Na gut, er war nicht freiwillig da, aber er war da und das reichte doch erst einmal, oder? An dem Willen zu bleiben, konnte man schließlich noch arbeiten.

Lächelnd bog er um die Ecke und sah wie sich der Feuerbändiger den Weg durch die anderen Menschen bahnte. Alle sprangen ihm aus dem Weg, sobald sie ihn sahen. Das hatte Aang schon befürchtet. Er hatte verkündet um wen es sich bei dem bewusstlosen Mann gehandelt hatte, als er zurückgekommen war. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen es zu verschweigen, denn jeder, der die Brandwunde gesehen hätte, hätte sofort gewusst, wer es war und um zu vermeiden, dass jemand ihn sofort angriff, sobald er ihn erkannte, hatte Aang alle darauf vorbereitet, dass es sein könnte, dass Zuko demnächst gesehen werden würde. Und es waren nicht wenige gewesen, die panisch reagiert hatten. Nun ja, Aang hatte sich nicht umstimmen lassen, von nichts und niemandem.

Grinsend holte der Avatar den Feuerbändiger ein und verlangsamte seinen Schritt dann so, dass er mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe blieb.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er. Die Anwesenheit Aangs schien die anderen wieder etwas zu beruhigen, denn der schien auch noch keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, dass es Zuko war, neben dem er da gerade lief.

Der Feuerbändiger gab nur ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, ging aber unaufhaltsam und schweigend weiter, bis er schließlich nach draußen trat und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Geradezu schockiert sah er sich um. Neben ihm schlich sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Aangs Gesicht, als er das sah. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob es Zuko bereits aufgefallen war, war es anscheinend nicht.

„Ja.", ergriff der Avatar das Wort und machte noch zwei Schritte nach vorne, drehte sich dann um hundertachtzig Grad, sodass er Zuko direkt ins Gesicht sah. Das Grinsen blieb genau da, wo es war. Wütende goldene trafen triumphierende silberne Augen. „Wir sind im nördlichen Lufttempel.", bestätigte Aang Zukos Befürchtung. „Hier kommt man nur hoch oder runter, wenn man fliegen kann.", fügte er noch hinzu. Die Feuerbändiger hatten es während dem Krieg zwar auch geschafft, aber Zuko hatte momentan weder genug Leute noch die richtigen Mittel dazu, es auch anders auf die Reihe zu bekommen. „Also gewöhn dich besser an dein neues zu Hause."


End file.
